powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogranio Yaboon
is a crime lord who is the leader of Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. He is 999 years old and held his title as the leader of the group for over 500 years. He is seeking his successor and is ready for his retirement. He is also responsible for killing Arsène Lupin. Character History With his followers, Dogranio Yaboon had personally seized the Lupin Collection, an assembly of immensely powerful items collected by the legendary thief Arsène Lupin, while killing the said thief in the process, leaving the wreckage behind for a horrified Noel. Arriving in his mansion alongside his bodyguard Destra Majjo, he was wished a happy 999th birthday by his syndicate's members and medic Goche Ru Medou. Announcing his looking forward to retirement, he challenged his syndicate members to whoever conquered Earth first, shall become the new leader. Witnessing the destruction of Garatt Nargo, Yaboon ordered Medou to revive and enlarge him. In a bid to succeed Dogranio, artist Namero Bacho used his sculpting power to transform a building into a statue of the Gangler boss. Dogranio abided this blatant act, explaining to Destra that the methods did not matter, only the result. Ultimately, however, the statue was destroyed having been caught in the crossfire as Namero was defeated by PatKaiser, leaving only the feet standing. After the Gangler Rubroom Jaws had kidnapped several humans, Goche approached Dogranio to request that he purchase some for her experiments. He agreed, despite Destra's objections, saying that trades are a part of running a gang. Behind Dogranio's back, Destra had Bundorute Peggy pursue the Lupin Collection pieces possessed by the humans. When pressed by Goche, he vehemently denied that he could ever betray his master. When Destra returned to the Back World, Dogranio questioned him on what he was doing. After Destra explained and informed him of his informant, Dogranio went and asked if it was Zamigo. After Destra confirmed it, Dogranio mused on how interesting it would be to make Zamigo his next successor. Eventually, Dogranio finds Raimon and his gang having meals at his table, with Raimon sitting on Dogranio's chair. Destra was infuriated with Raimon's discourtness and forced him off the chair. Raimon smugly claimed the seat will be him sooner or later and question if Dogranio has objection against the former being the new successor. Instead of rejecting Raimon, Dogranio amusingly look forward to Raimon's action. Upon witnessing Raimon's lackeys defeat and Raimon himself in the hands of both Sentai teams, Dogranio began to have doubts about retiring and decides to ponder. Personality As the leader of the Gangler, Dogranio Yaboon enjoyed the crimes committed by his group, however, after 500 years as boss, he has started to feel bored with it. He is slightly laid back and easy-going but doesn't hesitate to dispose of any henchman disappointing him. Despite being the boss of a crime syndicate, Dogranio has shown that he genuinely cares for those close to him. After Destra Majjo's death, Dogranio is seen mourning him silently in sadness alone, pouring a glass of wine for him, remarking that he was "one hell of a right-hand man". Despite that he has trusted Goche for a long time, Dogranio later betrays her when he is using his Golden Safe to get all the Lupin Collection from her and the Experimental Monster. Arsenal * Cane: Dogranio's walking stick. Powers and Abilities He is very powerful, easily defeating Sakuya and Tsukasa from a long distance and by only touching his shoulder-strap, which releases a circular blade at an unseeable speed from a considerable distance that not only knocks out multiple target at once, but also causes a huge explosion. *'Longetivity': As said on the first episode, he is 999 years old, which confirms his high level of longetivity. *'Enlarging': Dogranio is able to enlarge himself without the need of the Get big/Gros caliber syringe power. *'Lupin Collection Removal': Due to an unknown treassure equipped in his safe, Dogranio Yaboon can unlock the safes on Gangler Monsters and steal their Lupin Collection pieces. Profile * Height: ???cm * Weight: ???kg * Criminal Record: Murder of Arsène Lupin, theft of the Lupin Collection * Lupin Collection: * Gangler Safe Location: Chest * Password Number:?????? NotesAdd link *Dogranio Yaboon's motif is based on a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Metal Chain, and a Hamono Knife. **His design also bears resemblance to that of a pirate. *He is the first Super Sentai main villain who is ready for retirement and is looking for a successor to take his place as leader. *He is much similar to Vito Corleone from The Godfather franchise. *Dogranio shares some similarities to Ginis from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. **They both shared a love of drinking alcoholic beverages. **They both spend time in most of the series in their headquarters. **Dogranio cares very little about how his successor would conquer the human world, just like Ginis has very little care about the lives of others (even if they are subordinates). **They both think that results are more important than anything else. *Dogranio also shares some similarities to Heart from Kamen Rider Drive. **Both are the leaders of their respective organizations **Both has shown most respect to their members,compare to others. **Both shares a red and gold color scheme. *He is the only Gangler that has chains around his safe. **Noel refers to this as “Status Gold: Physical Protection”. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Dogranio Yaboon is voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto (宮本充 Miyamoto Mitsuru). ''His suit actor is Naoko Kamio (神尾直子 ''Kamio Naoko).http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/wp/?page_id=48 Etymology Dogranio Yaboon's name is derived from the Japanese word , which is a title Yakuza members called their boss. The "Don" at the beginning of his name is also a title for a crime boss in the Mafia. Appearances **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 7: Always Saved '' **''Number 10: It's Not Over Yet'' **''Number 11: I Will Continue Shooting'' **''Number 13: Best and Worst Holiday'' **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 15: The Work of a Police Officer'' **''Number 17: Secret Feeling'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' **''Number 22: Love in Life'' **''Number 23: Status: Gold'' **''Number 25: Make it the Strongest'' **''Number 26: The Hidden Auction'' **''Number 28: More Fighting On My Birthday'' **''Number 29: Photos to Remember'' **''Number 30: The Two Are On a Trip'' **''Number 32: A Request For A Duel'' **''Number 34: Legendary Gun'' **''Number 35: Good People, Bad People, Ordinary People'' **''Number 36: Shoot the Bomb'' **''Number 38: Collection From Outer Space'' **''Number 40: I Can't Stop Worrying'' **''Number 41: A Door to Another World'' **''Number 42: Time of Battle'' **''Number 43: The Man Who Returned'' **''Number 46: An Inescapable Game'' **''Number 47: What I Can Do Now'' **''Number 48: The Real Face Under The Mask'' **''Number 49: As A Phantom Thief, As A Police Officer'' (death) }} References Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler